Gossip
by Wisdom Rose
Summary: When Blaine hears the rumor about Kurt cheating on him with Sam, he has to know the truth. But explanations and reassurances soon turn from verbal to physical.


**A Warning: This is not a first time, vanilla, smut story. This is a situation between two experienced boys in an established relationship. In other words: this smut can be considered hardcore. Tread lightly.**

**And don't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

><p>It wasn't true. Blaine knew it wasn't true, because he knew Kurt. Kurt was so honest, sincere, and true. He had never lied to Blaine before, at least not about anything important, so why would he start now? No, this wasn't true. No matter what Rachel said, no matter what Finn said, or what that stupid gossip newspaper said. Kurt would never cheat on him.<p>

But there had been pictures. No. Kurt would never. Especially not with someone with such dirty roots.

There had to be an explanation. A reasonable excuse as to why Kurt would be at Sam's house at such a late hour. Blaine remembered that night, and remembered how Kurt had told him he had plans. But Blaine had just assumed he was going home to see his Dad or going out with Rachel. Not…going to Sam Evans.

He had to talk to Kurt, so they could set this straight. No matter what, he had to hear him out and find out what really happened, rumors be damned. But his heart still pounded in his ears as he waited for Kurt to come out of the Hummel house. His fingers tightened on the steering wheel, his teeth grinding in anxiety and anticipation.

What if he did?

He couldn't even bear the thought. Couldn't even wrap his mind around the idea of losing Kurt. Of losing Kurt to…someone else.

No. Kurt would never cheat on him. Of this, he was positive. They were in love, and even if they weren't, Kurt was a good person. It was one of the million reasons why Blaine had fallen for him in the first place.

He still held his breath as Kurt came down the front steps and opened the car door. When he looked up, he was met with a breathtaking smile and sparkling hazel eyes. "Kurt." He breathed out, unable to stop the slow but steady smile that spread across his face. When Kurt climbed in the car, he leaned over to peck Blaine on the lips, frowning when Blaine barely responded.

"What's wrong?" Kurt's voice was quiet, concerned, as he put his hand on Blaine's knee. "Did something happen? Is that why you wanted to talk?" He shifted closer to Blaine, his eyes wide with confusion and a willingness to listen. It tore Blaine's heart out. How could he accuse this beautiful angel of doing anything wrong?

Blaine shook his head and gave Kurt another small smile. "No, nothing's…wrong, really. I just needed to talk to you, so I figured we'd go for a drive. Is that okay?" He reached down to place his hand over Kurt's on his knee, giving it a squeeze. He knew Kurt could feel his hands shaking, however.

Nodding, a hundred emotions seemed to travel across Kurt's face in one instant. Confusion, concern, hurt, worry, and sadness to name a few. He sat back in his seat and buckled up, waiting for Blaine to pull out of the driveway. Once they were a block away, he turned to Blaine and broke the silence. "You heard, didn't you?"

"Heard what?" Blaine asked quietly, feigning innocence and staring straight ahead at the road.

"About Sam." Kurt replied, wincing slightly. "You heard about Sam…didn't you? Rachel told you that she saw me at his hotel room, late Tuesday night. Right?"

Blaine slowly pulled off the road then and into the shoulder. It was a side road with trees all around, and Blaine had pulled behind two tall oaks, shielding his jeep from view. Turning off the ignition, he dropped the keys in his lap before looking at Kurt. His eyes softened as he realized Kurt's own eyes were wild and fearful. "Yes, I heard." He whispered, reaching up to run a hand through his curls. "So it's true, then? You were with Sam?"

"Yes, but-" Kurt cleared his throat and sat up straighter, fumbling to unbuckle his seatbelt. Once he was free, he turned in his seat to face Blaine. "Yes, but it isn't what it sounds like, Blaine. I wasn't with him like you think. Yes, I went to his hotel room, but to give him some clothes."

Blaine glanced over at Kurt in confusion, making a motion with his hand for him to continue and explain.

Kurt took in a deep breath. This was classified information that Sam had told him in private, he knew. But this was his relationship and he couldn't just let it fall apart over something as silly as a misunderstanding. "Sam's Dad moved them here when he got a new job. But just recently, he lost it. And then they lost the house. They had to sell everything just to get by, so they don't have much. I'm about the same height and waist size as Sam and Finn's build the same, so I brought him some of our clothes. That's why I was there. It was late and it was kind of…secretive, because Sam doesn't want anyone to know."

Blaine let out a long breath of relief, sitting back against the seat. Well, he felt like a real ass now. It had been so simple and yet he'd jumped right to conclusions. He wanted to apologize, to confess, to tell Kurt that he was a horrible, paranoid boyfriend. But all he did was whisper, "Oh."

"Do you believe me?" Kurt asked hurriedly, scotching closer. "Because I swear on my Mother's grave, Blaine…I'd never cheat on you. Ever. I would never even consider it." He reached for Blaine's hand, squeezing it between both of his. "Please tell me you believe that."

Looking over at Kurt quickly, Blaine nodded. He brought the boys hands up and kissed them before pulling him close. "I do believe you. I'm so sorry I even begun to think anything else happened. I just…I jumped to conclusions." Soon, he had Kurt in his lap, his arms tight around him. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. You're a good person for doing that for Sam. A good friend."

"Thank you." Kurt said quietly, sounding relieved himself as he lay his head against Blaine's shoulder. "I should have told you where I was going, you shouldn't have found out this way. But Sam was so embarrassed and I just wanted to keep his trust. He really needs friends he can count on right now, you know?"

Blaine, who'd had his share of family complications, did know. He nodded. "Yes, I do know. I'm sorry, Kurt. I do trust you, I promise. I love you so much." He kissed the top of his head.

Kurt looked up at Blaine then, a smile starting to spread across his face. "I love you so much, Blaine." His voice was quiet as he sat up a little and reached to play with the collar of Blaine's shirt. "And you know that there is only one man in the world I would ever consider spending any amount of time naked with." He winked at him then, leaning down to kiss Blaine's neck.

Blaine let out a breathy moan of surprise, his arms tightening around Kurt's waist. "I certainly hope so." He quipped, but he could feel his anxiety and worry quickly erasing. And something else quickly rising. "Kurt…" He started as the other boy began pulling down his collar and placing kisses along his throat.

"Mhmm?" Kurt murmured against Blaine's neck, sucking hard against a particularly sensitive spot under his jaw before pressing his tongue against it. "Any objections?" He asked this as looked up, his eyes hooded and dark.

"Not at all." Blaine gasped out, his own desire quickly escalating. Grabbing Kurt's waist, he lifted him slightly, nudging his legs open. He settled him back down in his lap so that he was now straddling him. Pulling him forward roughly, he grinded up into him. "No objections at all." He gasped out, closing his eyes for a moment.

Kurt gasped with him, rolling his hips back into Blaine's. "You're the only man in the world I'd ever do this with." He moved his lips across Blaine's neck and up this ear. After nibbling it for a moment, he whispered. "I'm yours, Blaine, I hope you know that." He pushed into him again, his hands coming down to settle on Blaine's thighs. "And I'm yours to take whenever you see fit." There was a dangerous tone to Kurt's voice before he bit into Blaine's neck.

With a soft cry of surprise, Blaine's eyes shot open and he knew immediately that the time for conversation was over. Sliding his own hands down to Kurt's behind, he pulled him in roughly, grinding himself up into him. He searched for the perfect angle, rotating their hips, trying to find a spot where denim met denim just so. Once he found it, he slammed Kurt back into him and rotated his hips up into him.

Gasping again, Kurt let his head fall back and his eyes slip closed. He began to grind against Blaine, setting a steady, slow rhythm. His hips rose and fell, pushing back and forth, rolling between Blaine's legs. The sensation was torturous, Kurt's whimpers coming out one after another. "Blaine…" He breathed out, quickening his pace now and sliding himself roughly against Blaine. He wanted to be closer. Needed to feel him.

"What is it? Tell me, Kurt…" Blaine gasped out, pulling him closer and leaning forward so that he could move faster. He was furiously rubbing up into Kurt, his breath labored and thick. "Tell me what you need, Sweets, tell me."

Whimpering, Kurt reached down between them and unbuttoned his jeans. Reaching to grab one of Blaine's hands, he pressed it down into his open fly, smoothing it down to cup him between his legs. As he felt Blaine's fingers above the thin material of his briefs, Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head. His knees shook. "Touch me." He breathed out. "God, Blaine, please touch me. Stroke me. Make me beg. Make me yours."

Blaine smoothed his hand over Kurt on his own, his fingers wrapping around him through the briefs and stroking him. Soon, he managed to get his hand into the briefs, his palm brushing against Kurt. "Do you feel that?" He breathed out to Kurt, wrapping his hand around him and beginning to stroke him. They still ground together, Blaine's hand just between them, his legs wrapped around Kurt's thigh.

"Can you…" Blaine asked tentatively, quickening his pace around Kurt. "Can you touch me? God, Kurt…I need to feel you. Need to feel your soft hands against me." He grasped one of Kurt's hands with his free one and brought it down to his own jeans. "Please, Kurt."

Kurt eagerly unbuttoned Blaine's jeans and slid his hand down into his boxers. He immediately wrapped his hand around him and began stroking, catching Blaine by surprise. The other boy gasped and moaned, squeezing Kurt between his own fingers. Kurt whimpered and quickened his pace, loving the feel of Blaine's skin between his fingers. "God, Blaine…your hands feel…" He whimpered then, humping into Blaine's hand.

Blaine moaned in return, tightening his hold around Kurt before leaning down. He pressed his lips to Kurts and kissed him fully, passionately, tugging him closer. He pressed them together, grinding his hips into him. Their bare tips smoothed together, battling for friction and released. Both boys cried out and groaned as the two lengths rubbed against one another. "Grab me, Kurt." Blaine gasped out, his hips jolting up. "God, please…touch me. I'm going to come."

Reaching now, Kurt wrapped his fingers around Blaine and stroked him quickly. He ground himself into Blaine's tight before the other boy reached down and took him into his own hand. Both boys stroked frantically, feeling the shocks of their release rising in their spines. "Come for me, Blaine." Kurt gasped out, feeling his own end just seconds way. "Come with me, come all over me, God…please, come."

Blaine gasped out then before shouting Kurt's name so loudly; it bounced off of the trees around them. He quickened his pace into a frenzy until Kurt followed soon after, screaming Blaine's name. His legs convulsed around Blaine's waist before pressing into the seat of the car. "Jesus Christ, Blaine…" He gasped out, his forehead falling forward onto his shoulder.

Catching his breath, Blaine nodded and brought a hand up to smooth back his hair. "That was…"

"Hmm, intense." Kurt finished, sitting up. He placed a lazy kiss to Blaine's neck before grabbing a tissue to wipe them clean. "If that doesn't convince you of where I belong-" He looked up just before Blaine silenced him with a hard kiss.

"You belong with me." He whispered, before kissing Kurt again. "Always. I won't ever doubt that if you don't."

Kurt shook his head as he pulled away, settling his cheek back on Blaine's shoulder. "Never."

The sun began to set outside, but both boys just sat there, content to be together and to ignore the rest of the outside world. The now was more important than the future or past would ever be.


End file.
